


The Story of Nitwit, Blubber, Oddment and Tweak

by PhibrizoAlexiel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explanations, Gen, Light-Hearted, New Year Fanfic, Short One Shot, Slice of Life, Some Humor, drabble-like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhibrizoAlexiel/pseuds/PhibrizoAlexiel
Summary: It's not September, but still a beginning of a new year. I hope that everyone has a good start into 2021.Stay safe and have fun with this short, light-hearted story!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	The Story of Nitwit, Blubber, Oddment and Tweak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ebenbild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebenbild/gifts), [Nanami_Jitsukawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanami_Jitsukawa/gifts).



> A little New Years fic for Nana and Ebenbild. I hope you like it^^.
> 
> I'm still no native speaker so I hope I didn't do too many mistakes^^

The Story of Nitwit, Blubber, Oddment and Tweak

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

The long dinner tables in the great hall were overflowing with food. 

And while Harry Potter asked Percy Weasley if the Headmaster maybe, just maybe, was a bit insane, down deep inside the dungeons there was a group of House-elves scurrying around in the kitchens busy cooking and happily distributing the dished up food onto the four tables that were placed in the same layout as in the Great Hall above. 

The fifth table at the back of the room where the teachers sat was also filled, but while the other tables were refilled with savory food, the teachers' table (because of the limited amount of teachers) was already loaded with desserts under cooling charms.

At the end of each long table on the other hand stood a small figure snapping its fingers. The tea-towel-clad creatures seemed to be very busy looking upwards again and again before looking onto the surface in front of them and then bringing their fingertips together once more. 

At last (about half an hour later) one of the little elfs looked to its neighbour and squeaked: "No student eats at Oddment's table no more. Students be getting theirs books out. Oddment be thinking wes can send the dessert up!"

The Elf next one over nodded: "Blubber's table is also finished Blubber thinks. Everyone is talking and not eating."

But the third little figure shook its head: "Nitwit's Gryffindors is still eating."

Though the last Elf rolled its eyes: "Tweak says they can eat more when we is sending the dessert up. The little snakes be getting very impatient."

Nitwit furrowed its eyebrows and looked upwards again. Then it nodded determined: "Yes. Nitwit thinks that that be all right."

"At three," decided Tweak. 

And Blubber grinned: "Blubber be doing it for the students tables!"

The other three elves smiled good naturedly and nodded.

"One. Two. Three.", with that last word all four Elves clicked their Fingers and empty bowls and plates replaced the puddings, cakes and ice cream. Said food was, of course, being sent into the Great Hall.

Then they all turned around to the teachers table and Oddment grinned at her companions: "This time Oddment will be counting." The others agreed again and after another 'one, two, three' the dishes for the teachers were sent up as well. Every Elf was taking care to send their tables Head of House their favourite dessert. 

Traditional Goblin ice cream for Professor Flitwick. Some cheesecake with catnip for Professor McGonagall. Pomona Sprout received her yearly bisquits with whipped willow cream while Professor Snape got his (hidden under a concealment charm and looking for everyone else like a small bowl of plain white yoghurt) decadent small chocolate cake.

After that every elf focused on their own student tables again, waiting for the end of the Welcoming Feast of the new year.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if a story like this exists yet. If it does it is coincidence😅. 
> 
> I just couldn't help but explain my headcannon at least in regards to the welcoming fest after reading one too many 'Manipulative Dumbledore'-stories. (I like them... (love some of them even!)... but if one sees names like Dobby, Kreacher, Hokey and Winky... (and many others in fanfics) well... I just thought these words could be just as well be House-Elf-names^^. 
> 
> It should be quite clear but still: Which is House Elf is in front of which table? What do you think? And do you agree with what could be (keeping the stupid stereotypes of cannon in mind) which House-Elfs name?
> 
> Maybe I should disclaimer that I used the names as I think the Characters in Harry Potter would associate them with the Houses... NOT as I think of the Houses^^'.
> 
> Please comment and tell me what you thought.
> 
> Many greetings Phibby  
> I wish everyone a happy and safe new year. (It's January 2 here but I think it still counts as a New Years fic)
> 
> P.S. I imagine Professor Snapes cake something like this https://www.pinterest.de/pin/378724649889458078/
> 
> Or this:https://www.google.com/amp/s/www.mindfood.com/recipe/decadent-chocolate-cake/amp/  
> Or a mix^^ but that is up to you of course


End file.
